The noises of the training room
by That-Bookish-Ravenclaw
Summary: What if Clove didn't like the fact that Glimmer was so cosy with Cato simply because she, herself, liked Glimmer? Set in the training room, as Clove debates her feelings.


_**Author note: I was asked to do something small for Clove and Glimmer, so this is what I've come up with. I confess I find it an odd ship but hey, it's all fun. So here you go. **_

**The noises of the training room-**

The training room was a buzz of noise. Many voices weaving themselves into a strange melody of different Districts' accents. Fabric rubbed fabric in a multitude of patterns and rhythms. Every so often a body would fall from something and hit a mat with a thud, often followed with a grumble of annoyance or a groan of pain.

There were heavy footsteps on the mats at the far end of the training room. I slowly turned to watch as Marvel threw spear after spear into the hearts of the practice dummies. However much I hated to admit it, his ability to focus so well impressed me. Only a few feet behind him Cato was furiously attacking one of the trainers with a blunt, sword-like weapon. He expertly side-stepped, dodged and stabbed his opponent, landing blow after blow on the trainers' padded suit. From the grimace on the white-cloth clad peacekeeper Cato was more than a match for him, even when Cato's weapon was blunt and surprisingly soft.

I returned my focus back to the familiar sounds of the training room - noises I had grown up learning from. Noises that betrayed so much about their owners. While Cato loved to tease me for standing quietly, alone at the edge of the room, I had already learned some things about the other tributes that could come in handy to me in the arena.

The girl from 7 took three normal paces before shuffling two; each and every 5-pace rotation was the same. Marvel needed two steps run-up to hit his target perfectly, otherwise he was slightly off-centre. The little girl, Rue, would be easy to take in open ground, but as soon as she was off the ground she would become a far more difficult opponent to deal with. Lover-boy from 12 seemed good in camouflaging himself, but appeared to lack any skill with any weapon. The District 5 redheaded girl would be interesting. She was more than capable of outsmarting most of the tributes, and what she lacked in weapons experience, she more than made up for in raw intelligence. Something I'd learned not to underestimate. The boy from 8 always dodged to the right, regardless of what was thrown at him - a piece of information that was very useful.

An over-the-top laugh came from behind me. I shot a look over my shoulder just in time to see Glimmer, the female tribute from 1 latch herself to Cato's arm. She simpered up at him as he said something that was, undoubtedly, obnoxious.

I rolled my eyes and focused them on the knife range. While I hated seeing her place her hands all over Cato, I couldn't fault her tactics. Playing the dumb bimbo, leaching to a tribute who could protect her, and being a flirt to the sponsors wasn't a bad angle to go for. The idiots from the Capitol were lapping it up like honeyed-milk.

I stalked over to the range, running my fingers carefully across the lethal blades of all shapes and sizes. I swiftly picked up four identical blades and slipped them into the holsters on my hip. I heard Cato, Marvel and Glimmer approaching behind me; waiting to see the show. I noted a sudden lack of movement around the room. Many of the tributes seemed interested in my skill - considering I hadn't done anything with knives since getting to the training centre I could understand their curiosity. I might as well give a good show; especially seeing as, unlike the beautiful Glimmer, I was unable to play the ditzy, adorable blonde to win myself sponsors.

I gathered a few more knives and stood at the end of the training range. I nodded curtly towards the peacekeeper in charge of the movements and display lights of the dummies. "The hardest you have." I said.

The peacekeeper raised her eyebrows but nodded anyway. "And... go." She said, slamming her hand onto the button that started the show.

The dummies immediately started to move, the targets lighting up. I threw knife after knife into the dummies' hearts. Catching every single one dead on. I smirked to myself as the training exercise came to an end. Ah well, they do say that I never miss. The room was silent.

"Not bad, Clove... always room for improvement though." Cato chuckled, slapping me good-naturedly on the shoulder. He turned away and strutted back to the sword ranges. Glimmer hung back for a few moments. I turned around and looked up at her. She was a good 5 inches taller than me. Willowy, not built for strength; she should have been a model, not a tribute.

"That was amazing." She said sincerely. "I've never seen anyone do anything like that!"

"Why would you?" I asked, my voice harsher than I'd intended.

Her pretty mouth curved into a slight smile. "Well, no-one at my training centre uses knives quite like that. "

"You went to a training centre?" I asked abruptly. Silently chastising myself for my lack of manners.

Her emerald green eyes twinkled. "I did."

I stood there, shocked into silence for a few moments before I managed to garble out. "But... why?"

She chuckled slightly before picking a knife from my belt. I fought the urge to slam another knife into her hand and simply let her spin it in her fingers. "In District 1 we do things a little differently." She said cryptically.

"You didn't really answer my question."

"My father owed the District heads a lot. So he offered me to them."

I raised an eyebrow. "And they put you in a training camp?"

She flushed a little, catching my tone. "I wasn't quite so pretty when they did. However, I'm sure they're regretting it about now. I can't say I am though." Without another word she flung the blade towards the centre dummy. Her aim was off a little - she caught the dummy in the eye rather than the forehead, but it would still be a seriously damaging shot.

"Not bad..." I said, a little surprised.

"Well. I am being compared to you. Your skills clearly outstrip mine."

The slender blonde turned away and started back towards Cato and Marvel.

"Glimmer." I called out, beckoning her back. "I get what your game plan is. But I wouldn't rely on Cato that much. He's not the ticket you're after."

She smiled slightly. "Well, Marvel most certainly isn't. As I say, your skills outstrip mine. I'll work with what I have."

"But not with Cato." I said, a little too harshly. "I'd stop rubbing yourself against him. You're worth more than pretending to be his cat."

Both her eyebrows raised at this. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous."

"I don't like Cato at all."

Her lips twitched. "I wasn't referring to that." She reached out and touched my cheek with a gentle finger. "I meant you sound jealous _I'm _touching _him." _She smirked before heading back to Cato and making a great display of clinging to his arm and running her fingers through his blonde hair.

I turned back to my knives. I wasn't jealous he got to touch her... much.


End file.
